starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Arms
Arms & Equipment Guide, to podręcznik (w wersji Revised) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2002 roku i jego autorami są Jeff Grubb i Owen K. C. Stephens. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **Using This Book **Equipment Availability **The Eras of Play *Chapter 1 - Weapons **The Black Market **Customizing and Personalizing Weapons **Concealing Weapons **Ranged Energy Weapons ***Blaster Pistols ***Heavy Blaster Pistols ***Hold-Out Blasters ***Sporting Blaster Pistols ***Blaster Rifles and Carbines ***Sporting Blaster Rifles ***Light Repeating Blasters ***Ion Guns ***Disruptor Weapons **Ranged Projectile Weapons ***Slugthrower Pistols ***Slugthrower Rifles ***Dart Pistols ***Flechette Launchers ***Crossbows and Magna Casters ***Wrist Weapons **Melee Weapons ***Standart Melee Weapons ***Vibro Weapons ***Melee Stun Weapons **Grenades and Other Explosives ***Grenades ***Grenade Launchers **Other Weapons and Weapon Systems ***Flame Projectors ***Sonic Weapons ***Species-Specific Ranged Weapons ***Weapon Attachments and Accessories *Chapter 2 - Protective Gear **Customizing and Personalizing Armor **What Can Be Modified **Making the Modification **Other Rules Concerning Armor **Light Armor and Protective Suits **Medium Armor **Heavy Armor **Powered Armor **Other Protective Gear *Chapter 3 - Droids **Astromech Droids **Repair Droids **Protocol and Commercial Droids **Medical Droids **Military Droids **Security and Guard Droids **Surveillance and Probe Droids **Messenger Droids **Labor Droids **Other Droids *Chapter 4 - Vehicles **Customizing Vehicles **What Can Be Modified **Making the Modification **Airspeeders and Cloud Cars **Gliders, Jetpacks, and Rocket Packs **Spider Bikes and Swoops **Civilian Groundspeeders **Military Groundspeeders **Walkers **Seacraft **Other Vehicles *Chapter 5 - Equipment **Breathing Devices **Communication Devices **Detection Devices **Sensor Jammers and Detection Countermeasures **Medical Equipment **Security Devices **Survival Gear **Tools and Other Sundries ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table 1-1: Weapon Modification Limits *Table 1-2: Concealment Modifiers *BlasTech DH-17 - dane broni *BlasTech DH-23 "Outback" - dane broni *BlasTech DL-18 Blaster Pistol - dane broni *BlasTech DL-22 - dane broni *Elmainin Armaments SBP-200 Blaster Pistol - dane broni *Greff-Timms Industrial ATA Pulse-Wave Blaster - dane broni *Imperial Munitions/BlasTech KK-5 Blaster Pistol - dane broni *Imperial Munitions/SoroSuub SC-4 Blaster Pistol - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Model 44 - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Model 434 "DeathHammer" - dane broni *Merr-Sonn IR-5 "Intimidator" - dane broni *SoroSuub ELG-3A "Diplomat's Blaster" - dane broni *BlasTech DL-44/Merr-Sonn "Flash" 4 Heavy Blaster Pistol - dane broni *BlasTech DT-12 Heavy Blaster Pistol - dane broni *BlasTech DY-225 Heavy Blaster Pistol - dane broni *BlasTech T-6 "Thunderer" Heavy Blaster Pistol - dane broni *Caliban Model X - dane broni *Merr-Sonn "Power" 5 Heavy Blaster Pistol - dane broni *SoroSuub Model Kylan-3 - dane broni *SoroSuub "Renegade" Heavy Blaster - dane broni *SoroSuub Security S-5 Blaster - dane broni *BlasTech HSB-200 - dane broni *Czerka 411 - dane broni *Gee-Tech 12 Defender MicroBlaster - dane broni *Imperial Munitions Model 22T4 - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Model B22 "Imperial" - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Model J1 "Happy Surprise" Palm Blaster - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Model Q2 Hold-Out Blaster - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Model Q4 "Quickfire" Hold-Out Blaster - dane broni *Drearian Defense Conglomerate Defender - dane broni *Luxan Penetrator MB-450 - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Model 6 "Quick-6" - dane broni *SoroSuub X-30 "Lancer" Target Blast Pistol - dane broni *Baktoid Armor Workshop E-5 Droid Blaster - dane broni *BlasTech 500 "ESPO" Riot Gun - dane broni *BlasTech DLT-20A and A280 Blaster Rifles - dane broni *BlasTech E-11/"Freedom One" Blaster Rifle - dane broni *BlasTech Firespray DL-87 Stun Rifle - dane broni *Core World Arms Pulse-Blast Rifle - dane broni *Greff-Timms Industrial Type A Pulse-Wave Rifle - dane broni *Imperial Munitions StarAnvil Heavy Blaster Rifle - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Deck Sweeper Stun Blaster - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Model G8 - dane broni *N'Gant-Zarvel 9118 Heavy Carbine - dane broni *SoroSuub Firelance Blaster Rifle - dane broni *SoroSuub Heavy Tracker 16 - dane broni *Czerka FS-1 Farshot - dane broni *Drearian Defense Conglomerate "Light Sport" - dane broni *Herloss HBt-4 Hunting Blaster - dane broni *Merr-Sonn LD-1 Target Blaster Rifle - dane broni *SoroSuub X-45 Sniper Rifle - dane broni *Xerrol Nightstinger - dane broni *BlasTech T-21 Light Repeating Blaster - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Underslung Rotary Blaster Carbine - dane broni *Felebreck Electrical Defense Systems Droid Disabler - dane broni *Homemade Ion Pistol - dane broni *Merr-Sonn DEMP Ion Carbine - dane broni *Merr-Sonn DEMP Ion Pistol - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Model MSD-32 Disruptor Pistol - dane broni *Tenloss DX-2 - dane broni *Tenloss DXR-6 Disruptor - dane broni *Special Slugthrower Ammunition *Czerka Adjudicator - dane broni *Field Sports Air Pistol - dane broni *Kelvarek Consolidated Arms Dissuader KD-30 - dane broni *Oriolanis Defense Systems Blaster Buster - dane broni *Oriolanis Defense Systems Striker Projectile Pistol - dane broni *Morellian Weapons Conglomerate Enforcer Pistol - dane broni *Yctor Arms Black Powder Pistol - dane broni *Czerka Adventurer - dane broni *Dresselian Projectile Rifle - dane broni *Prax Arms Protector PRP-502 Hold-Out Shooter - dane broni *Prax Arms Stealth-2VX Palm Shooter - dane broni *Special Dart Ammunition *Golan Arms FC11 Flechette Launcher - dane broni *Burst Radius *Malaxan Firepower Incorporated FWG-5 Flechette Smart Pistol - dane broni *Salus DF-D1 Flechette Launcher - dane broni *Drolan Plasteel Repeating Crossbow - dane broni *Frohard's Galactic Firearms Magna Caster-100 - dane broni *Wrist Rocket Ammunition *Locris Syndicated Securities Type-12A Explosive Antipersonnel Rocket - dane broni *Merr-Sonn K26 Explosive Antivehicle Rocket - dane broni *Locris Syndicated Securities Type 12-B Hollow-Tip Rocket with FGA-583 Nerve Toxin - dane broni *Locris Syndicated Securities Type 12-B Hollow-Tip Rocket with Accudrop Stun Gas - dane broni *Locris Syndicated Securities Type 12-B Hollow-Tip Rocket, Empty - dane broni *Merr-Sonn DEMP Ionization Blast Rocket - dane broni *BlasTech Lumablast Rocket - dane broni *Kelvarek "Dumb" Energy Quarrel - dane broni *Drolan Plasteel QuickShot Wrist-Caster - dane broni *Golan Arms Vac Attack Mk-127 - dane broni *Kelvarek Consolidated Arms MM9 Rocket System - dane broni *Prax Arms LG-5 Laser Gauntlet - dane broni *Drolan Plasteel Sword - dane broni *Garrote - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Snap Baton - dane broni *Ryyk Blade - dane broni *Sancretti Arms Whip - dane broni *Tribal Longspear - dane broni *Xana Exotic Arms MSW-9 Molecular Stiletto - dane broni *Czerka Great Force Pike - dane broni *Czerka Vibroknucklers - dane broni *LaserHone Duelist Vibrorapier - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Vibrobayonet - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Stun Baton - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Z2 Stun Baton - dane broni *Palandrix Personal Protection Stun Gauntlets - dane broni *SoroSuub CS-12 Stun Master - dane broni *TholCorp Neuronic Whip - dane broni *Czerka Chemical Load Grenade - dane broni *Czerka Spore/B Stun Grenade - dane broni *Greff-Timms 0033X Grenade - dane broni *Merr-Sonn C-10 Stun Grenade - dane broni *Merr-Sonn C-14A Stun Grenade - dane broni *Merr-Sonn C-16 Fragmentation Grenade - dane broni *Merr-Sonn C-22 Fragmentation Grenade - dane broni *Merr-Sonn G-20 Glop Grenade - dane broni *Merr-Sonn WW-41 Cryoban Grenade - dane broni *Merr-Sonn GL-11/GL-11sa Handheld Grenade Launcher - dane broni *Merr-Sonn MobileMortar-3 - dane broni *SoroSuub TTT-54 "Thumpar" - dane broni *Czerka CZ Wrist-Mounted Flame Projector - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Model C-22 Flame Carbine - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Model CR-24/Czerka CZ-24 - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Model CR-28/Czerka CZ-28 - dane broni *Pacnorval Defense Systems Limited Sd-77 Sonic Pistol - dane broni *Pacnorval Defense Systems Limited Sg-82 Sonic Rifle - dane broni *Pacnorval Defense Systems Limited Sil-50 Sonic Pistol - dane broni *Rheshalva Interstellar Armaments Rodian Repulsor Throwing-Razor - dane broni *Optional Species Chips *Squib Tensor Rifle - dane broni *Verpine Shatter Gun - dane broni *BlasTech Ramtek - dane broni *Merr-Sonn NonSonic Silencer/Flash Suppressor - dane sprzętu *Merr-Sonn Targeter Ranging Scope - dane sprzętu *Novaless Soni-Optics Target Imager - dane sprzętu *Table 2-1: Armor Modification Limits *Ayelixe/Krongbing Textiles Climbsuit - dane sprzętu *Ayelixe/Krongbing Textiles Shadowsuit - dane sprzętu *Ayelixe/Krongbing Textiles Tracker Utility Vest - dane sprzętu *Ayelixe/Krongbing Textiles Tuffl Combat Suit - dane sprzętu *Creshaldyne Industries Barabel Microbe Armor - dane sprzętu *Kamperdine Clothing Specialists Leather Jerkin - dane sprzętu *Karflo Corporation Thinsuit - dane sprzętu *Creshaldyne Industries Blast-Dampening Armor - dane sprzętu *Creshaldyne Industries Camo Scout Armor - dane sprzętu *VargeCorp Polarizing Field Insulator Suit - dane sprzętu *GTU AV-1A Assault Armor - dane sprzętu *GTU AV-1C Combat Armor - dane sprzętu *GTU AV-1S Scout Armor - dane sprzętu *Regallis Engineering EVA Vacuum Pod - dane sprzętu *Ayelixe/Krongbing Textiles Camouflage Poncho - dane sprzętu *Pacnorval Sonic Dampening Helmet - dane sprzętu *Raflkind Industrials Dampener Aerosol - dane sprzętu *Industrial Automatron P2 Series Astromech Droid - dane droida *Industrial Automatron R1 Series Astromech Droid - dane droida *Industrial Automatron R3 Series Astromech Droid - dane droida *Droid Heroes *Industrial Automatron R4 Series Astromech Droid - dane droida *Industrial Automatron R5 Series Astromech Droid - dane droida *Industrial Automatron R6 Series Astromech Droid - dane droida *Industrial Automatron R7 Series Astromech Droid - dane droida *Cybot Galactica LE Series Repair Droid - dane droida *Cybot Galactica LIN Demolitionmech Series Industrial Droid - dane droida *Kalibac Industries NR-5 Series Repair Droid - dane droida *Rebaxan Columni MSE-6 Series Repair Droid - dane droida *Arakyd Industries RA-7 Series Protocol Droid - dane droida *Cybot Galactica PD Series "Lurrian" Protocol Droid - dane droida *Genetech 3D-4X Series Administrative Droid - dane droida *Industrial Automaton LOM Series Protocol Droid - dane droida *Industrial Automaton SE4 Series Protocol Droid - dane droida *Industrial Automaton TTS-15 Series Protocol Droid - dane droida *Serv-O-Droid CZ Series Communications Droid - dane droida *Industrial Automaton MD Series Medical Droid - dane droida *Medtech Industries FX Series Medical Droid - dane droida *Baktoid Combat Automata OOM Command Officer Series Combat Droid - dane droida *Balmorran Arms SD Series Infantry Droid - dane droida *Colicoid Eradicator Series Battle Droid - dane droida *Cybot Galactica M-3PO Series Battle Droid - dane droida *Arakyd Industries DZ Series Tracker Droid - dane droida *Arakyd Industries G-2RD Series Guard Droid - dane droida *Cybot Galactica GV/3 Series Guardian Droid - dane droida *Serv-O-Droid TT-8L "Tattletale" Series Guard Droid - dane droida *SoroSuub 5D1-Z "Zed" Police Droid - dane droida *Arakyd Industries DRK-1 "Dark Eye" Series Probe Droid - dane droida *Arakyd Industries Mark VII "Inquisitor" Series Seeker Droid - dane droida *Kystallio Detection RMD-20 "Eye in the Sky" Series Monitoring Droid - dane droida *Arakyd Industries AS-M12 Series Messenger Droid - dane droida *Cybot Galactica M4 Series Messenger Droid - dane droida *AccuTronics B1 Series Worker Droid - dane droida *Cybot Galactica CLL-8 Binary Load Lifter Worker Droid - dane droida *Industrial Automaton Scrubber Droid - dane droida *MerenData EV Series Supervisor/Interrogator Droid - dane droida *Publictechnic U2-C1 Series Housekeeping Droid - dane droida *Roche 11-17 Series Mining Droid - dane droida *Arakyd Industries Mark X Executioner Series Gladiatorial Droid - dane droida *Les Tech M38 Series Explorer Droid - dane droida *Merendata Termina TX-1118 Series "Terminax" Assassin Droid - dane droida *Sienar Intelligence Systems Mark VI Scarab Series Assassin Droid - dane droida *Veril Systems Gyrowheel 1.42.08 Series Recycling Droid - dane droida *Table 4-1: Vehicle Modification Limits *Cloud Jockeys and Speeder Aces *Go-Corp Utilitech Metrocab - dane pojazdu *Incom Corporation T-16 Skyhopper - dane pojazdu *Slayn & Korpil V-wing - dane pojazdu *TaggeCo Cargohopper 102 - dane pojazdu *Ubrikkian Talon I Combat Cloud Car - dane pojazdu *Aratech "Jumper" Rocket Pack - dane urządzenia *Aratech R82 Jump Boots - dane urządzenia *Illiseni Aerodyne Hobbycraft Microweight - dane urządzenia *Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack - dane urządzenia *Mobquet OKC-167 Repulsor Pack - dane urządzenia *Nen-Carvon R-23 Paraglider - dane urządzenia *Aratech 74-Z Military Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *Bespin Motors JR-4 Swoop - dane pojazdu *Ikas-Adno R-2000 Raptor Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *Incom MVR-3 Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *Mobquet Flare-S Swoop - dane pojazdu *Mobquet Overracer Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *Razalon FC-20 Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *TaggeCo Air-2 Swoop - dane pojazdu *Aratech Arrow-23 - dane pojazdu *Borliss Automation Concepts Incorporated HVP-200 Hover Shopper - dane pojazdu *Mekuun TR-14a Land Carrier - dane pojazdu *Mobquet A-1 Deluxe Floater - dane pojazdu *SoroSuub JG-8 Luxury Speeder - dane pojazdu *SoroSuub V-35 Courier - dane pojazdu *SoroSuub XP-38 Sport Landspeeder - dane pojazdu *TaggeCo SCS-19 Sentinel - dane pojazdu *Tion Industries Hyperfoil 1000-XTC - dane pojazdu *Trast A-A5 Speeder Truck - dane pojazdu *Ubrikkian Commuter Gravsled - dane pojazdu *Ubrikkian Personnel Skiff Model VI - dane pojazdu *zZip Motor Concepts Astral-8 - dane pojazdu *Baktoid Armor Workshop Transpeeder - dane pojazdu *KAAC Freerunner - dane pojazdu *Mekuun CMD-1 Speeder Command Vehicle - dane pojazdu *Merr-Sonn WW-676 Repulsorlift Sled - dane pojazdu *Sienar Ultra-Light Assault Vehicle - dane pojazdu *SoroSuub V-19 Gian Speeder - dane pojazdu *Arakyd Emperiax Walking Throne - dane pojazdu *Caridan Test Grounds MT-AT - dane pojazdu *Kuat Drive Yards AT-PT - dane pojazdu *SecuriTech Espo Walker - dane pojazdu *zZip Motor Concepts Gladiator Walker - dane pojazdu *Sedrimotors Amphibion - dane pojazdu *Aratech A14 Repulsorlift Disk - dane pojazdu *CMC Mining Digger ("Sandcrawler") - dane pojazdu *Kuat Drive Yards A5 Juggernaut HAV - dane pojazdu *A99 Aquata Breather - dane sprzętu *Gandorthral Atmospherics Oxidizer - dane sprzętu *Gandorthral Atmospherics Roamer-6 Breath Mask - dane sprzętu *Mon Calamari Organic Gill - dane sprzętu *VargeCorp Easy Breathing Breath Mask - dane sprzętu *BCC MultiNode Communications Link - dane sprzętu *BCC OmniNode Communications Set - dane sprzętu *Cirenian Communications Model SW-95 Message Transceiver - dane sprzętu *Crozo Industrial Products 3-Mal Personal Comlink - dane sprzętu *Culcanis MicroInstruments Tagger - dane sprzętu *Fabritech PAC20 Visual Wrist Com - dane sprzętu *Naboo Technologies Secura-A3 Comlink - dane sprzętu *Plescinia Entertainments CS-Mark 12 - dane sprzętu *SoroSuub C1 Personal Comlink - dane sprzętu *SoroSuub Hologram Projection Pod - dane sprzętu *SoroSuub Hush-98 - dane sprzętu *SoroSuub Imagecaster - dane sprzętu *Tramora Interstellar Communications VDV-100 Holo Display - dane sprzętu *Traxes BioElectronics Implant Communicator - dane sprzętu *Ulqib MicroTronics BX-333 Biorecorder - dane sprzętu *Varge Corp Pocket Scrambler PS-xqt9s - dane sprzętu *Whappamanga AlienEnhancer Voxbox - dane sprzętu *Courier Communications Scanner - dane sprzętu *ChandrilTech PX-7 Heat Sensor - dane sprzętu *Cryoncorp EnhanceScan General Purpose Scanner - dane sprzętu *Dalabar Micro-Electronics SDS-632 Surveillance Detector - dane sprzętu *Fabritech SE-Vigilant Automated Sensor Beacon - dane sprzętu *Idellian Arrays ILF-5000 Life Form Scanner - dane sprzętu *Neuro-Saav 9320/B Sensor Pack - dane sprzętu *Neuro-Saav ChemDetect - dane sprzętu *Neuro-Saav Holorecording Macrobinoculars - dane sprzętu *Neuro-Saav TeleSonic AudioPickup - dane sprzętu *Rhinsome Tracking Corp SureSnoop - dane sprzętu *Saldalith Manufacturing Veridicator 200 - dane sprzętu *SuriTech Foodstuffs Ezl Analyzer - dane sprzętu *VidGraph Peer Macrobinoculars - dane sprzętu *Ziko 1125 Heads-Up Macrobinoculars - dane sprzętu *Audio Performance Inc. No-Show - dane sprzętu *Audio Performance Inc. Sheer Silence Bubble Generator - dane sprzętu *Corellidyne CQ-3.9x Holographic Image Disguiser - dane sprzętu *Fabritech CN-15 Camouflage Netting - dane sprzętu *MicroThrust ComTech Eavesdrop Protection Unit - dane sprzętu *Athakam II Med Unit - dane sprzętu *What's In My Medical Kit? *BioTech FastFlesh Medpac - dane sprzętu *BioTech RFX/K Medisensor - dane sprzętu *Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals Company ECM-598 Medical Backpack - dane sprzętu *Fabreth Medical Biochemicals Shock Cloth - dane sprzętu *Nilar Med/Tech Corporation Field Cauterizer - dane sprzętu *Synthtech Medtech Corporation MDS-50 - dane sprzętu *Ealewon Electronics DCD-4800 Cryptographic Coder - dane sprzętu *Locris Syndicated Securities MLC-50 Magnolock - dane sprzętu *Locris Syndicated Securities SC-401 Stun Cuffs/Stun Cuff Remote - dane sprzętu *Merr-Sonn Binder Cuffs - dane sprzętu *Novaplex Monofilament Screen Guard - dane sprzętu *TaggeCo MagnaCuffs - dane sprzętu *Thalassian Security Collar - dane sprzętu *Adventure Hiker & Hunter DuraShelter - dane sprzętu *Adventure Hiker & Hunter Ration Packs - dane sprzętu *Meredex Atmospherics EMS-90 Bubble Cloak - dane sprzętu *Mos Espa Coolth Backpack - dane sprzętu *What's In My Escape Pod? *Saladar Systems PED-21 Distress Beacon - dane sprzętu *SurvivalGear Water JugFilter - dane sprzętu *What's In My Escape Pod? *Alliwan Electronics Vennoc-x Chronometer - dane sprzętu *BlasTech Blaster Repair Kit - dane sprzętu *Degan Explorations Syntherope - dane sprzętu *Greel Wood Logging Corporation TreeFelling Vibrosaw - dane sprzętu *What's In My Tool Kit? *Interstellar Droid Monitoring Inc. Mk-11 Droid Diagnostic - dane sprzętu *MicroDate Pocket Secretary - dane sprzętu ''Credits: *Designers - Jeff Grubb, Owen K. C. Stephens *Editor - Charles Ryan *Lucas Licensing Editor - Michelle Vuckovich *Lucas Licensing Art Editor - Iain Morris *Managing Editors - Kim Mohan, Penny Williams *Star Wars RPG Design Manager - Christopher Perkins *Art Director - Sean Glenn *Graphic Designer - Abigail Fein *Typesetter - Angelika Lokotz *Cover Artist - Ralph McQuarrie *Interior Artists - Christopher Trevas *RPG Category Manager - Anthony Valterra *Production Manager - Chas Delong ''Online dodatki: *Arms & Equipment Guide Extras! Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)